1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for delivering learning materials to educators in a day care program to be used in teaching various subjects to children.
2. Background of the Invention
In day care centers, whether pre-school or after school, children are ideally taught skills and knowledge in a structured learning environment. To do this over a course of an academic year, an educator in the day care program needs to prepare daily lesson plans for the students. However, the development and planning of well thought out lesson plans are often tedious and time consuming. Further, the development of such lesson plans for new educators is often difficult because of their lack of experience and the need to create interesting and educational lesson plans each day.
In day care programs, the educators teaching the students typically do not have a degree in education and have little training in developing lesson plans. Without formal training in education, many educators in day care programs often find it difficult to develop consistent lesson plans over an academic year.
Further, in a day care program, each lesson with the students ideally has an education goal. However, the alignment of the lessons and the education goals is a difficult task and is especially burdensome over an academic year.
In addition, if day care programs are operated as a chain of day care programs or as franchised day care programs, the manager of the programs typically wants to have a standard learning experience for all the children in each of the day care programs. Such a desired standardized learning experience is difficult to establish across a number of day care programs if the educators are developing the lessons themselves.
To address the need to develop lesson plans in schools, textbooks and accompanying teachers' editions are written and used by teachers in elementary schools, high schools, and colleges. However, such textbooks and accompanying teachers' editions are not typically available for day care programs.
There exists a need for standardized learning materials for day care programs. Further, there exists a need for standardized learning materials for day care programs that can be used by an educator that does not have a degree in education. Additionally, there exists a need for standardized learning materials for day care programs that have an education goal for each lesson plan. Moreover, there exists a need for standardized learning materials to be used by a chain of day care programs or franchised day care programs.